This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Pacific Symposium on Biocomputing: In January 2007 NBCR together with the National Center for Physics-based Simulation of Biological Structures (Simbios) organized a reviewed session on Multiscale Modeling and Simulation: from Molecules to Cells to Organisms (http://psb.stanford.edu/psb08/cfp.html#multiscale) at the Pacific Symposium on Biocomputing (PSB). Our rationale for undertaking this effort was twofold: First, we strongly believe that addressing issues of multiscale modeling will be critical to progress in biomedical and translational research. Second, we want to build stronger ties with Simbios and this was a tangible activity both groups wished to pursue for the community. PSB (http://psb.stanford.edu/welcome.html) is in many ways provides a unique conference setting. PSB aim is through discussion and presentations with computer scientists and biological scientist, focus research on current areas of computational theory and biological significance. Papers are peer reviewed prior to acceptance. This approach encouraged the organizers to cast a wide net for soliciting papers. . We had nine papers accepted (at the high end for a session, based on number of papers submitted).